


Saiyan Soulmates

by ArchaicVampire



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicVampire/pseuds/ArchaicVampire
Summary: Vegeta is the only one he knows who can see the red string of fate that connects true soulmates. When romance unfolds around him, he can’t help but intervene, even if it’s a selfish act.





	1. Chapter 1

Soulmates are connected by a red string of fate. They always have been, though not all can see it; only a select few. Vegeta was one of those people. Or... saiyans, rather.

He’d often asked himself why his red string seemed to reach so far as a child. He thought his soulmate would be someone he bonded with as a child, but whenever he looked at someone, their string went somewhere else.

When he was sent on a mission to Earth, he could see his string getting shorter and shorter, almost as if it were pulling his pod down to the planet. Once he landed, though, his string seemed to reach endlessly. But somewhere on this planet, someone was going to be there for him. Somewhere on this planet, he’d find the one.

Every enemy he and Nappa were faced with was a disappointment. Vegeta’s soulmate never seemed to appear. But when he’d given up hope, it shortened, and shortened, and appeared right in front of him.

A low class saiyan appeared at the other end of his string. Vegeta’s pride threatened to shatter as he stared at this new opponent. Why? Why him? He was married. He had a son, for god’s sake. But if that were the case... of course he couldn’t see the string. The one thing Vegeta would focus on for years.

On Earth, he fell in love. Well, sort of. Every moment he spent with Bulma, the obnoxious red string seemed to be tugging at his heart.

You’re going the wrong way.

>-♥-<

“Heh... you really put up a fight out there. I’m impressed, Vegeta.”

The saiyan males laid on the floor, their hearts beating out of their chests. Another successful sparring match, and yet Vegeta still felt the string was holding him back.

“What, did you expect something else? We agreed to go all out.” He paused. “Would you still rather hire Hit to kill you?” He raised a judgmental eyebrow.

“What?” Goku interjected, astonished. “‘Geta, don’t be like that! It was a one time thing! You know you’re still my number one.”

In any other situation, Vegeta would have given anything for him to say that. But now, it meant nothing.

“Tch. If you say so.”

The saiyans rose to their feet, Goku lightly stretching his limbs. He looked to Vegeta with a dopey smile, as if expecting something.

“You can’t be tired already,” Vegeta said with a small chuckle. “Have you got another round in you?”

“Aww man, I’d love to, but I promised Chi-Chi I’d spend some time with her and Goten.” Goku pressed two fingers to his temple. “See ya!”

“Kakarot—“ Vegeta’s mouth seemed to act without orders. 

Goku’s concentration broke, and his eyes flicked back to Vegeta. “Something wrong, ‘Geta?”

Vegeta had lost control of his body. Like a puppet, he moved towards Goku, grabbed his gi, and pulled him down, getting closer and closer until their lips met. Goku seemed shocked, but made no effort to end the kiss until its due time.

“Vegeta...” Goku stepped back, astounded.

“I should have told you ages ago, Kakarot.”

“I’m in love with you.”


	2. Disconnected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗️⚠️⚠️WARNING PLEASE READ⚠️⚠️❗️  
> Near the end of the chapter, there is a mention of self harm. If this is a trigger for you, I advise skipping this chapter! I’ll provide a quick summary next chapter, so don’t worry!  
> Sorry for the wait, everyone, but I’m back to writing! :)

“What?” Goku said with a laugh. “You? Love me? That’s not a very funny prank, ‘Geta.”

“Gah! I’m not pranking you, clown!” Vegeta retorted, crossing his arms. “I have feelings for you. I have ever since I met you.”

“You— oh. You’re serious.”

“Is.. is that a bad thing?” Vegeta asked, frozen.

“No, no, it’s not! I just... uh...” Goku paused. “I’m a little confused. And kinda angry, to be honest. All this time we’ve been best friends, and you never told me that you... saw me like that. And all this time, I... Never mind.”

“Wait, Kakarot, just tell me—“

“See ya.”

In the blink of an eye, he was gone, and Vegeta was left with the crushing realization of being too late. His string now reached endlessly into the horizon, but made no effort to tug him forward. It drooped behind him as he walked back into his house, where a smiling bluenette awaited him.

“Vegeta!” She exclaimed, running up to him and throwing her arms around him. “How was training? Did you finally top Goku like you wanted to?”

“Top- What- I—“ Vegeta quickly silenced himself, clearing his throat. “Of course. I am his superior, after all.” Nice save.

“That’s what I like to hear,” she said, clapping him on the ass. That caused him to jump, but he held his ground. “Well, Trunks and I made dinner, you should really-“

“I’ll be in my room,” he interjected. “Don’t bother me unless it’s urgent.”

Without waiting for a reply, Vegeta entered his room and slammed the door shut.

Grabbing a pair of Bulma’s nail scissors, he raised them to the string and began to cut them repeatedly. No effect.

He took a pair of regular scissors to the string. No effect.

Ki blast? Nothing.

A knife? Nothing.

By the end of his attempts, he laid on his bed, one part of the string pinned beneath his foot as he held it tightly to his mouth, trying to tear it with his teeth. He released the tension and his limbs fell back into place, defeated.

Vegeta’s wandering fingers found the hilt of the knife. He gripped it tightly and sat up, holding his hand on which the string was attached firmly to the nearby desk. 

There was only one way to get the string off, right? Cut off its source.

Vision blurred by tears, Vegeta’s breath hitched as he brought the knife high above his hand.

Losing his hand wasn’t so much his concern. But again, he thought, what’s the point of losing a destiny that can never come true to begin with?

He brought the knife down, and suddenly felt a strong hand around his wrist.

The string was only inches long now, the other end just above it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably bad since it’s late and I’m uninspired yeehaw. I haven’t written a kakavege fic before, so I’d love some feedback! More chapters heading your way!


End file.
